


That Lovin' Feeling

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brown Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Hair, Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, Extramarital Affairs, Feelings, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Married Steve Rogers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, POC Bucky Barnes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve meets a handsome stranger in a hotel bar.The problem is, Steve is married. But the stranger says he doesn't mind...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350943
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	That Lovin' Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckwildblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckwildblu/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my pal, caribbeanblu! ilu ❤
> 
> Title from the song by The Righteous Brothers.  
(WHOA THAT LOVIN' FEELING!)
> 
> \---

They met at the hotel bar.

Steve had been laid over from a flight on the business trip from hell. He'd managed to book into a hotel for the night, before the whole ordeal of getting a flight picked up again in the morning.

After he'd checked in and dumped his bags off in his room, all Steve wanted was a nightcap to wind down. He went down to the bar, quiet in the late evening, and that's where Steve met _him_.

The man was sitting at the bar alone, and Steve couldn't help notice him when he went up there to order his drink. He was the sort of person Steve thought, surely he wasn't here alone because he was far too good looking to be drinking alone.

But evidently he was alone, and he seemed in the mood for company. He smiled at Steve, a real friendly smile.

"Hey," he said, with some hint of an accent. "The bourbon's real good."

Steve had smiled back, captivated by how handsome he was. A brunet, with wavy dark hair flipped over to the side like a fashion model. Olive complexion and very pretty eyes. He had a strong jawline peppered with dark stubble, and Steve's mind wondered what that stubble would feel like rubbing against his face in a kiss.

Steve really needed to remind himself that he was married sometimes.

The bartender gave him his drink, scotch on the rocks, and Steve raised his glass at the stranger.

"I'll stick to the scotch," he said.

The stranger shrugged one shoulder, still smiling. "Hey, it's all liquor, right?"

Steve smiled back. "It sure is. Cheers." He sipped his drink, watching the stranger do the same over the rim of his glass.

"Business or pleasure?" the stranger asked.

"Excuse me?" Steve said, distracted by the way he'd said _pleasure_. Like he'd wanted to turn Steve on just by saying the word.

"Business or pleasure," he drawled.

There it went again, that shiver running down Steve's spine and his mind racing away, wondering what the stranger sounded like in bed.

"Um, well, business," Steve said. "Layover."

"Oh." The stranger looked intrigued, and turned on his seat to face Steve. "Wanna keep me company?"

It'd be rude to say no, Steve thought, sliding onto the vacant chair next to him.

"And you?" he asked the stranger. "Business or pleasure?"

The man grinned, flashing perfect teeth and cute little dimples. "Neither?" he chuckled, low and dirty. "Pleasure? If I play my cards right."

Steve smiled, although he was unsure what the man was getting at. "I'm Steve," he said.

"Bucky."

"Bucky?" Steve repeated.

"Mm-hmm."

"Right. Well, Bucky," Steve tipped his glass, "here's to your health."

"So kind," Bucky drawled, and raised his glass to gently touch Steve's. "And here's to yours."

They talked.

Small talk at first, about the bar, the hotel, the city. Bucky asked about Steve's work, but as it was fairly boring corporate stuff, there wasn't much to say. Steve asked Bucky about his work, but Bucky only laughed and deflected to another topic.

Steve didn't press. He did subtly check out Bucky's clothes, noticing they were high end fashion, especially the leather jacket and the boots. Clearly Bucky wasn't without some means, he thought.

He wondered if Bucky was a sex worker, working the bar. But then Steve figured that could just be his own wild imagination jumping to conclusions: looking at Bucky and _not_ thinking about sex was getting harder every passing moment.

Steve was very attracted to him. Bucky was clearly flirting with him too, more so as they had another drink. Steve enjoyed being flirted with, he even flirted back.

Bucky was charming, sweet, and actually pretty funny. Steve found himself smiling and laughing, having fun, even after such a terrible day of airport drama.

He was starting to feel tipsy too, and he knew he should go up to his room, leave Bucky in peace. He needed to stop gazing into Bucky's pretty eyes at any rate, or he wouldn't be able to look away again.

"I, um, I'm pretty beat," Steve said, faking a yawn. "I'd better head up to my room now."

"You want some company?" Bucky asked, surprising Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to respond (his lizard brain shouted _yes!_) but no sound came out.

Bucky tilted his head to the side as he looked at Steve, beaming a smile at him. "I'm very good company," he promised, like he needed to sweeten the deal.

Steve smiled wryly. "You know what, I wish I could say yes, Bucky, but I'm married."

"Ah," Bucky said, not missing a beat. "Well, don't let that stop you."

Steve blinked at him, but Bucky only shrugged.

"It's not a deal breaker for me," he said.

"Um, uh," Steve stammered, feeling blood rush to his face... and other areas of his body. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Bucky's smile faded, but he nodded in reply. "One of the good guys, huh?" he said, almost wistful. "Weren't sure there were any of you left."

Steve made a face at that, feeling awkward as anything. "I'd better go," he said sadly. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem. Goodnight, Steve." Bucky gave him a small smile before turning to the bar and focusing on his drink.

Steve decided not to linger, and left. He didn't look back as he walked out the bar, through the lobby and into the elevator.

Alone in the elevator, he sighed long and hard. "Damn," he murmured to himself, leaning back and knocking his head against the wall.

He got up to his room and shut himself in there, turning on the bedside lamp. Steve undid the top couple buttons of his shirt, fully intending to just strip naked, get in the shower and jerk off while thinking of Bucky.

But he ended up pacing his room while thinking of Bucky.

Steve blew out a hard breath, and ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit," he muttered. He was aroused, frustrated, and he didn't want to get into the shower alone.

He wanted Bucky.

There, he'd admitted it. He wanted Bucky, he wanted the handsome stranger in the bar.

Steve wondered how long Bucky would stay down there, or if he'd start talking to someone new. Steve felt jealous of that image in his head, which was ridiculous really, but there it was.

So... Was he really doing this? Steve looked at the big double bed the hotel had given him, with its crisp white sheets. He imagined how pretty Bucky would look against those sheets, how his long hair would fan out on the pillow.

With a growl, Steve turned away, heading for the bathroom.

Just go take a shower, he told himself firmly. Quit fantasising about someone else.

Steve got into the bathroom and looked at the shower, then paced away again.

One more glance at the bed, imagining Bucky in it, was all it took for Steve to groan and admit defeat. He rubbed a hand down his face, grabbed his key card and left the room.

He went back down in the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently the whole ride.

At the bottom, he walked briskly through the lobby and entered the hotel bar again.

Bucky was still there, Steve was relieved to see, and still sitting at the bar alone. He looked kind of sad, Steve thought, his posture slumped.

Steve approached slowly, unsure of his welcome.

Bucky didn't see him at first, busy nursing a new bourbon. He glanced over when Steve got closer, and he looked surprised to see him.

Steve smiled, hoping Bucky wouldn't tell him to get lost. "Hi," he said, as Bucky blinked back at him in obvious bemusement.

"Hi," he replied.

"So," Steve started, feeling daring, "turns out I'm not one of the good guys after all."

A smile spread slowly over Bucky's face. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded, barely containing his excitement. "I have a mini bar in my room. Fancy a nightcap?"

Bucky got to his feet, abandoning his drink. "Lead the way."

Steve had been right, Bucky did look very pretty on the white bed sheets. His dark hair especially, getting more and more curly the more it got messed up.

Steve liked it, and gently wound a curl around his finger as they lay quietly together. Steve was a cuddler, and he'd been happy to discover Bucky was too.

Bucky shifted, looking up at Steve and smiling lazily. "What're you thinking about?" he asked, voice low and raspy.

Steve knew exactly what he sounded like in bed now, after the last couple hours they'd just spent together.

"You," Steve told him, smiling back. "And how gorgeous you are."

Bucky laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Smooth talker."

"It's the truth," Steve said, leaning into him for a quick kiss. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Bucky was still grinning, and he shifted to press himself against Steve. "How about instead of telling you, I show you?" His hand trailed down Steve's chest, fingers lightly brushing his skin as they sought a path down his body.

"I can get on board with that," Steve said eagerly.

It was a shame they didn't have longer.

Seven AM, and Steve's alarm went off because he had to go to the airport.

Regrettably, he got out of bed, leaving Bucky snuggled under the covers. Steve had a quick shower, and got himself dressed.

When he was ready to leave, Steve went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Bucky was awake now, but looked like he had no intention of getting up anytime soon. He smiled up at Steve sleepily, his hair all mussed and fanned out on the pillow.

Steve smiled back. He leaned in and kissed Bucky's bare shoulder, his lips lingering longer than he'd meant to.

"I need to go," he said, unhappy about the fact. "I gotta get my flight."

He pulled back and looked at Bucky, who nodded but he wasn't looking directly at Steve now. He seemed a little unhappy too.

"Have I got time for a shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," Steve told him. "Check out isn't until eleven. Feel free to use the room until then."

Bucky grinned, mischievous. "And order room service?"

Steve laughed. "If you want."

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Bucky said, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed. He winked at Steve over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom. "See you round, Steve."

"See you," Steve repeated, watching Bucky's naked form strut away before he shut himself in the bathroom.

Steve exhaled quietly.

Well, he'd known it'd have to come to an end. And here it was.

So... he should really go, he thought.

Steve's bag was already packed, and he gathered up his suit jacket and coat while Bucky was in the shower.

He almost left right then, but he paused at the door.

He shouldn't, but...

Steve got out his notepad, quickly scribbled his number onto the paper and tore it off. He left it on the bed, hopefully where Bucky would see it.

Then he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Back to real life, he thought.

Steve was queuing to board his flight when his phone buzzed.

He got it out, looked at the screen to see an unknown number. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the message, and a happy smile spread over his face.

_Hey. So, this is my number... call me? Bucky xo_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this theme/want more you may enjoy my other fic [What a feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449505), also titled after a song with Feeling in the title but totally didn't plan it this way bc I'm not that organised.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616), i also take prompts so come say hi!


End file.
